


Garlic Bread

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Allergies, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets an allergic reaction to eating Laura's leftovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garlic Bread

Laura walked down the hallway towards room 307. It had been a long day of lectures and Danny purposely avoiding her gaze in class. She just needed to go home, put on her sweats that she had left out from the night before, and curl up with her girlfriend. 

Opening the door, she first noticed that the room was empty, and then that the bathroom door was closed.

“Carm?” Laura called out as she set her bag down on her bed and changed her pants. 

There was a grumble from the other side of the door as Laura smirked, moving over to the fridge to grab a grape soda. When she turned back around the bathroom door was still shut, and she could hear the sink running. She didn’t think much of it, instead she just went and got situated on her bed for a late night of Netflix.

The bathroom door cracked open. 

“Everything okay, babe?” Laura asked, not bothering to look up from where she was signing onto her laptop.

“You have to promise not to laugh.” Carmilla called out.

Laura’s brows bunched together before looking up. “What are you talking about? Is everything okay?”

The bathroom door opened all the way to reveal Carmilla still in her sleeping shorts and tank top. The only thing wrong with this picture were the hives that pocked the vampire’s skin, covering her arms and legs, even parts of her neck and face.

Laura sucked in a breath, worry etched across her face. “What the hell?”

Carmilla pouted, scratching her forearm as she entered the room and collapsed onto the bed next to Laura. “Just an allergic reaction buttercup, nothing drastic.”

Nothing drastic? Carmilla, a vampire that couldn’t be affected by hickies no matter how determined and dedicated Laura was, was covered in hives from god knows what. 

“Allergic reaction?” Laura asked.

Carmilla scoffed, pressing her face into the yellow pillow. “I thought it would go away before you came back.” she mumbled into the sweet smelling fabric. It smelled like chocolate and strawberries, of Laura.

“Wait, you did this knowingly to yourself?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded, turning away from her girlfriend. “I happened to find your garlic bread from last night’s dinner in the refrigerator and ate it.”

Laura burst out laughing. “You ate my garlic bread?” 

Carmilla growled, “Yes sweetness, I didn’t realize you needed a hearing aid this early on in your life.” 

Laura tried to muffle her laugh with her hand, but it was of no use. “So let me get this straight, you ate garlic bread even though you knew you were allergic to it, and would cause you to get hives?”

Carmilla sat up, narrowing her eyes at Laura. “It was garlic bread Laura, it is worth the irritable itch.”

Laura began to laugh so hard tears were beginning to appear in her eyes. “You are the biggest dork I’ve ever met!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “It was garlic bread, Laura! Garlic Bread!” She pushed her girlfriend off of the bed, followed by a pillow to the face. 

Laura continued to giggle, if only because she knew it pissed Carmilla off. “I’ll have to make sure we stop by the drug store to get Claritin the next time we eat Italian then.”

Carmilla shook her head, beginning to smile herself, “Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can find me here- thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com 
> 
> You should send me prompts!


End file.
